Through The Bloody Rose
by vocaloidvampire17
Summary: Filled with comedy, bad language and violence! 13 Year Old Ruukia doesn't have powers- unless you count forcefields... Then something happens which awaken them... Rated M for fishy cheese balls :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's not fair!  
Why isn it that EVERYONE except ME has a power... unless you count forcefields as a power.  
I'm Ruukia and also 13. I don't know why but all the time i've been living in the village of Kuraski i have never shown any signs at all of any element. Everytime I walk throught town to buy groceries for my 17 year old brother-Kyle and me I get stared at, always in disgust,like i'm nothing.

When I woke up I decided to take a walk down the meadows for some fresh air.  
When I got their I had to open the rusty, stiff gate and searched for a comftable spot to sit in.  
Suddenly, I heard a scream- i recognised that voice...Seth's - OMFG, he has suck a suductive voice i just wan't to--- stop thinking naughty things Ruukia---Shut the fuck up bitch-  
what if I don't want to---Well then that is tough shit!I frantically searched around and saw a black snake with a strange mark on it then saw that it was heading straight for Seth(who was now passed out), I tried to gaurd him but the snake just bit me. I could feel poisin rushing through my vains,damn, i didn't wan't my like to end like this, to leave my brother alone, i still needed to have my first kiss!I felt power rushing through my body and a thin vine stuck out through the ground, wrapped around the evil looking snake and pulled it down. What had happened? This was all too much for me and the poisin started to spread further through my body. I faded in and out of concuisness and then blacked out.

I sat up to find myself back home but there was some next to me. I asked him "Who are you?" and he just said "I am Dimitry and I saw you using minor nature magic." OMFG!!! Did that seriously happen? If so then yippeee!!! I not, Fuck... As I saw his face I saw he had light blond hair and very pale skin with bright red eyes, strange. Dimitry continued saying "You will start attending training to learn how to control and use your power.". And then without even waiting for my opinion disapeared into the air!

Wait a minute. Did he just say I had to train? W.T.F. I don't even know who is flipping training me.  
If the person is a boy or man and they flirt with me I will give them a little suprise. Mwahh ha ha!  
* smiles malicously *

Kyle walked in with Seth (HOTTTTTT!!!!) and whispered to him "oh no, my sister has gone crazy"  
Great I have another person to kill now...

A/N I have just noticed 2 things:

* When Esme is getting bitten by Carsile in Twilight she looks like she is having a orgasm!  
* After biting Edward in Twilight, Carsile looks like he has just had a MacDonalds!

Rate and Review and tell me if I should continue or not please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked down to the 'training center' all I was thinking was FUCK,SHIT,FUCK,SHIT!Hmm...maybe I could just break my tutors face,  
then i would have no-one to train me... But to my amazment, when I stepped inside the enormous room i saw a fit man with jet black hair and vibrant red eyes. A vampire. Ohh...this is going to be very fun took a step towards me and I said "Back off-  
bloodsucker!" whilst getting out my laserbeam. As the man flinched and step back I asked him what his name was and was answered back with just one word."Adrian". "So, what are we gonna do?" i asked. "Oh, we're gonna play hopskotch!""Really?!" I asked, "No we're going to train you so you can control your powers. This is not good- I'm already bored with Adrain just talking about it...

I had to spend the next two hours learning how to summon a vine out of the ground- I made a small flower. Then when Adrain said "Ha,  
you can't even summon a vine!" and started to pee his pants from laughter I made a huge vine and smacked him across the face with it.  
Now that gave him a startling shock, and a huge bruise. Glaring evily he started to walk towards me with a fuious and evil glare. I took that as a sign to run.

It appears that I have to 'practise summoning a vine and try to contol it's movement'. Summoning a vine, I contoled its movement and decided that i would see how many vines i could contol at the same time. Soon I learned that the max I could contol was three. Now what should I do...lets dance. Focusing my thoughts about can can dancing i later heard a swishing sound and music being played.  
I opened my eyes to find the three vines doing can can dances. Hilarious. Wait 'till I show Adrain.

The next day, at 2a.m i heard a knock on the front door. As I opened the door and fist came and punched me right in my nose. Purely out of reflex I swung my leg and hit the area where no man likes to be kicked. I heard a whimper and saw a boy fall to his knees-  
Seth! OMFG, I can't believe a kicked him in his balls, know he'll never like me. On the other hand, he did punch me in the nose.  
Ignoring Seth, the went to the kitchen and dryed my nose. It was bloody bleeding for christs sake! Wait. I better go check on Seth,  
my kicks can make a mans private areas bleed after all. I will be amazed if he can still produce sperm now. Slowly walking I finally got to Seth(who was now standing up, leaning against the staircase but holding on to his private area), I couldn't help but laugh.  
When I asked him if he was ok the only answer I got was "I think you might have broken my penis...". As I gaped all I could say was "." The I quickly tried ran up the stairs but slipped and tumbled down the stairs. OWwW! Trying again I carfully stepped up the stairs and then stacked onto my soft bed. I soon fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
